


peach icecream

by cl0wnsh0ez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, F/F, Kinda?, theyre just in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnsh0ez/pseuds/cl0wnsh0ez
Summary: kaede meets a pretty girl who works at the icecream store.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	peach icecream

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! here’s another kaemugi oneshot!! i kinda wanan?? make?? this?? into like??? a three or two chapter fic?? idk

Summer was never Kaede's favourite. It was hot, hectic, humid and the blonde haired girl felt it was endless, always leaving Kaede a sweating mess. Some days, it was mellow and relaxing, and was an easy day, which would make Kaede feel happy.

Today, was a blistering day. The pianist watched the few clouds pass, pointing out weird shapes in her mind. Sweat rolled down her chin, Kaede wasn't feeling pleasant.

Her eyes landed on a nearby ice cream shop, her eyes lit up, as she found herself walking closer to the store.

Baby blue covered the store, splashed with other colours, giving it a pastel look. "Welcome!" was written in a pretty font. The whole look of the store dragged Kaede inside. 

Kaede looked at the menu, thinking of what to order, before her eyes landed on a beautiful blue haired girl, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her eyes lit up, Kaede gazed at her, she thought she was absolutely beautiful. 

"She's kinda cute..." Kaede thought, before smothering the thought, a light blush crawling up her neck.

"Hi! How can I help you?" The girl suddenly asked Kaede. Kaede flinches at the sudden question, then realising it's just the cute girl.

"Oh- um...I would like an-" Kaede starts, her eyes flickering towards the menu. "-extra large peach icecream, please!" Kaede asks, a kind and welcoming tone in her voice, as she beamed at the blue haired girl, a blush on the other's face.

"Alright!" The blue haired girl confirmed for Kaede. Kaede handed her the money.

Kaede then realised she didn't have enough money for an extra large peach icecream, but so far, the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Um... you don't have enough..."

"Ah, sorry! I'll get a small one then!" 

"Here you go!" The worker had finished making the icecream and gave it to Kaede. 

"Oh.. um.. this is an extra large.. and it has sprinkles too! You know I don't have enough, right?" Kaede reminded her, feeling nervous. The blue haired girl just smiled.

"It's on the house, and by the way, you can call me Tsumugi. I bet you didn't expect I'd do that, because I look so plain, huh?" Tsumugi laughs, her laugh was like music to Kaede's ears. 

"Plain? No! You're far from that, I think you're beautiful!" The two girls suddenly blush at the comment Kaede blurted out. 

"Well, see you soon, I hope! Thanks for coming!" Tsumugi thanked her, a warm smile on her face, making Kaede blush.

Kaede waved goodbye, smiling back. 

Kaede hoped she would be back too.


End file.
